marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Eden Towers
(formerly) |tv series = Iron Fist}} Eden Towers is an abandoned apartment building in New York City, used by Davos as his headquarters. History Eden Towers was constructed by Rand Enterprises, intending as a luxury apartment building and coming to the opening in 2016. However, the construction of the building was eventually stopped and the Eden Towers was abandoned.Iron Fist: 2.06: The Dragon Dies at Dawn Chi Absorption Ceremony stealing Danny Rand's power away]] Preparing for the upcoming ceremony, Davos tasked Mary Walker to capture Danny Rand. Walker successfully completed Davos' task and brought drugged Rand to Eden Towers. Davos had the Crane Sisters to mix Rand's blood with the Mark of Shou-Lao in Tibetan Singing Bowl, and use Ceremonial Needles to make a serpent tattoo on his back. Having made the tattoo, Davos stepped to Rand, ignoring the pain, and then performed the ceremony, violently ripping the Iron Fist directly out from Rand's body.Iron Fist: 2.04: Target: Iron Fist Preparing an Ambush and Mary Walker hunt for Davos]] In order to capture Davos, Danny Rand and Mary Walker arrived into Eden Towers, exploring the hallways and found the building empty. As they looked around the building, Rand found where he had been bound during the ceremony. Rand then asked Walker to give him the tranquilizer to use on Davos, noting he would be stood right beside Davos and would be in the best position to inject Davos with it, although Walker was skeptical. As they waited for Davos, Rand asked Walker why she was there, to which she claimed that she was given a job and was there to take care of it. Rand realized Walker wished to kill Davos, which Rand did not want, as Walker noted that Ward Meachum was right in his belief that Davos would not listen to reason, and how neither she is not tied to his violent crusade. Rand then asked if Walker was really there to kill Davos, noting that was not part of the deal. Rand offered to pay for Walker's cabin in Arizona and Walker promised that she would not harm Davos. Meanwhile, Davos was driven back to Eden Towers by Chen Wu, following the massacre of multiple members of the Yangsi Gonshi and the Golden Tigers. While looking over the building, Wu suggested that he could take Davos to a hotel but Davos refused, insisting that the building suited him, claiming that it reminded him of K'un-Lun. Stepping out of the car, Davos told Wu to meet him back there the next day, explaining that there was much that still needed to be done to complete his mission. However, before Davos stepped inside the building, he questioned Wu about Ryhno's Gang who he had seen outside the Yangsi Gonshi Chop Shop, as Wu claimed that those kids were just low-profile homeless delinquents. Wu questioned if Davos wanted them to be added to the list, however, he told Wu not to, wishing to see if they all had potential to join him instead of being slaughtered by him like the Triads. Attack on Davos being confronted by Davos]] Inside Eden Towers, Davos faced Danny Rand who stated that his violent crusade must be stopped, as the chaos he caused could end up by Davos' death by the New York City Police Department. However, Davos replied that what he had been doing with the Triads was not murder but justice, as he managed to end the Triad War in a single day. Rand told him he had just become another faction, claiming Davos had disgraced what Lei Kung had taught them. manages to overpower Mary Walker]] Suddenly, Davos was attacked by Mary Walker who tied up his hand with her trick wire. When Davos lit up the Iron Fist and strike back, Walker avoided the blow and flipped up over him, before injecting him with a tranquilizer. Davos then lit up his other Iron Fist, and smashed it onto the ground, creating a shockwave that threw both Rand and Walker away. Davos ripped the tranquilizer out of his back, only for Rand to attack him and push it back into his chest, while Davos still managed to fight back. shattering Danny Rand's kneecap]] Davos then subdued Walker before grabbing Rand and throwing him down on his back. However, the effects from Walker's tranquilizer began to take hold, as Davos began struggling to walk or even remain on his feet. Stepping over to Rand, Davos lightened up the Iron Fist and struck Rand on the kneecap, shattering the bone, before he finally collapsed. Walker then went to help Rand who insisted to call Colleen Wing and Misty Knight to take Davos into custody. decides to abandon Danny Rand]] Walker carried Rand to the entrance of the building and called an ambulance for him before it had then begun to rain just outside. With the rain pouring down around them, raindrops acted as a trigger which began to cause Walker to then transition into Mary. As the strobe light from the ambulance added to her trigger, Walker transitioned back into her Mary persona. While paramedics took Rand to an ambulance, Rand told Mary that he needed her to bring Walker back to contact Wing and inform her of where Davos was. However, Mary ignored Rand and walked away while he was taken to the hospital. New Students During his training in Eden Towers, Davos was visited by Joy Meachum who commented that this was exactly how she imagined him living, while Davos claimed that he needed nothing but the bare essentials. Davos expressed his surprise at seeing Meachum again, noting that he had been disappointed by their last meeting. Meachum explained that she had been afraid of what Davos could be capable of, as she heard how Davos broke Danny Rand's leg. being reunited with Joy Meachum]] Davos replied that his plans went far beyond revenge, but building a future society which he could be proud of, as Meachum noted that first Davos should focus on improving himself. Davos expressed his delight at Meachum's return, promising that Meachum had nothing to fear from him. While Davos tried to show Meachum around, she asked about the Tibetan Singing Bowl, questioning where it was, as Davos said that it was being kept close by. recruiting Ryhno's Gang to follow him]] They were interrupted by the arrival of Ryhno's Gang who agreed to Davos' offer to join him. Davos told the group that his new focus was not on bring destruction, but instead with bringing about change for good, which Ryhno accepted. BB then asked Davos what his name was, as Davos insisted that the Gang refer to him as Shifu, which they accepted.Iron Fist: 2.07: Morning of the Mindstorm Battle at Eden Towers Appearances In chronological order: *''Iron Fist'' **''Season Two'' ***''Target: Iron Fist'' ***''The Dragon Dies at Dawn'' ***''Morning of the Mindstorm'' ***''Citadel on the Edge of Vengeance'' ***''War Without End'' ***''A Duel of Iron'' Gallery DavosWithCraneSisters.png DavosDrinkingHotDrinkShirtless.png Marvel’s_IF_S2_Trailer2_9.png ShirtlessDavosCapturesDannyRand.jpg IFGrabbedByDavos.jpg WalkerListensToDannyScreaming.jpg WalkerRandSearchForDavos-TorchLight.jpg WalkerRand-BlueLight.jpg Walker-BlueLight.jpg Walker-SitDownChat.jpg ChenWuArrivesAtEdenTowers.jpg DavosChenWu-CarChat.png DavosDiscussingStreetKids.png ChenWuDiscussesRyhnosGang.jpg DavosFindingDRandInEdTowers.png DavosWalkingAroundRand.png DavosConfrontingDRand-EdenTowers.png DavosDRandArgument-Shadows.png Walker-vs-Davos-Wire.png DavosRedFist-WalkerFight.png DavosDoubleFists.png DavosKneecapsDanny.png WalkerKnockedDownByDavos.jpg WalkerHelpingDRand.jpg WalkerTurnsIntoMary-Rain.jpg MaryLeavesRandBehind.jpg DavosBlackTShirt.png DavosChattingToMeachum-EdenTowers.png DavosHoldingJMeachumsHand.png DavosGreetingRyhnosGang.png DavosPunch.png DavosMarkOfSteelSerpent.png DavosQuestionsWhyJoyIsThere.png ChenWuReadingHisBook.jpg DavosJoyWalkingDownHallway.png Davos-ThatsHowTheySeeMe.png DavosChenWu-PreparingToLeave.png DavosConfrontingJoy-S2E8.png DavosPointingAtHead-BloodyHand.png DavosCloseUp-ConfrontingJoy.png JoyDavosFaceOff.jpg ChenWuUpdatingDavos.jpg ChenWuWatchingJMeachumConfrontation.jpg Davos-JoyIsLying.png MeachumDavosWuCrank.jpg DavosPushesJoyOffBalcony.png ChenWuKneelingByMeachum.jpg ChenWuStandingOverMeachum.jpg ChenWuHoldingMKnightsGun.jpg ChenWu-vs-MistyKnight.png IF S2 E9 Misty Knight 2.jpg ChenWuShotAndKilledByMWalker.png WalkerAimingAtChenWu.jpg WalkerKnocksOutMKnight.jpg WalkerAimingAtDavos-1.jpg DavosReturningIntoEdenTowers.png WalkerAimingAtDavos-2.jpg DavosHidingFromWalker.png MaryTargetsDavos-WithChi.png MaryWalkerAimingRifle.jpg IF S2 E10 Colleen Danny 1.jpg WalkerReunitesWithDRand-S2E10.jpg IF S2 E10 Colleen Wing 1.jpg DavosChockingCWing.png Davos-vs-Wing-BlockingStrikes.png WalkerArmedWithMachetes.jpg WalkerDestroysKnightsArm.png WalkerThreatenedWithRandsSword.jpg MaryReturns-BloodyMouth.jpg DavosPunchingBrickWall.png References Category:Locations Category:Iron Fist (TV series) Locations Category:Rand Enterprises Facilities